May Angels Lead You In
by Southern-Rebels
Summary: Rouge's thought at Remy's grave after his funeral. And how she copes with his death. ONESHOT


Hello people! I haven't been on here in a while and I am happy to be posting something! Okay this is a one shot, song fic I came up with after listening to 'Who You'd be Today', my 'Jimmy Eat World' c.d., and 'Last Kiss' over and over again. I'm actually proud of this one, I hope y'all like it.

I own nothing! Though I wish I owned Jimmy Eat World…

_**There's no one in town that I know.**_

_**You always gave us some place to go.**_

_**I never said thank you for that,**_

_**I thought I might get one more chance.**_

A crying girl led herself through a sea of tombstones and navigated herself to the center of the cemetery. She found the tombstone she was looking for under a weeping willow she thought was fitting. The earth was still a mound, for the funeral had been a few days ago, but grass was surprisingly dark green. She fell to her knees, the tears falling freely now. Her deep, green eyes stared into the stormy grey marble as she traced her fingers over the name 'Remy LeBeau.'

_**What would you think of me now, **_

_**So lucky, so strong, so proud?**_

_**I never said thank you for that,**_

_**Now I'll never have the chance.**_

"Ah know yah want me tah be strong, Remy, but Ah cahn't be!" she told him. "Life's taken away everything Ah've ever had, and now it's taken away you." Her thick mascara was running, but she didn't care. She wondered why she even put it on; Remy had always said she was beautiful without it.

_**May angles lead you in.**_

_**Hear you me my friends.**_

_**On sleepless roads he sleepless go.**_

_**May angels lead you in.**_

It had been a motorcycle accident that took him away from her. He had been driving to her apartment on that stupid bike of his she had had restored and was now driving. She was cooking him a Cajun diner knowing that it would probably not taste a thing like Cajun food. He had promised he would teach her how to make gumbo, a promise he wouldn't be able to keep.

Someone she would hate forever had hit him and run two blocks away from her apartment complex. They would never be able to find them; none of the witnesses were able to i.d. the car. She had seen the flashing lights and ran to see what had happened.

She found herself running to the scene dodging policemen and EMTs when she saw the bike. She rushed to his side and cradled his broken, bloody body.

_**So what would you think of me now,**_

_**So lucky, so strong, so proud?**_

_**I never said thank you for that.**_

_**Now I'll never have a chance.**_

"Yah left meh, Remy!" she screamed. "Ah'm alone in this world now; Ah have no one." She leaned her back on the tombstone, and pulled her knees to her chest. "Ah love yah so much. But now Ah'm all alone!"

"Yah'll nevah be alone, chere." Remy's deep Cajun voice echoed in her mind.

_**May angels lead you in.**_

_**Hear you me my friends.**_

_**On sleepless roads the sleepless go.**_

_**May angels lead you in.**_

_**May angels lead you in.**_

_**May angels lead you in**._

"Sing tah me one more time, chere," he asked her breathlessly. She was now stroking his bloody hair.

"Remy, they'll be plenty a time for that latah, she told him, tears falling freely now.

"Please chere, he begged brushing her white bangs out of her tear streaked face. "Please let me hear your beautiful voice one more time."

She sang to him her favorite hymn, Amazing Grace. When she was done she looked deeply into his red on black eyes that said 'I love you with all my heart.'

_**And if you were with me tonight,**_

_**I'd sing to you just one more time.**_

_**A song for a heart so big,**_

_**God wouldn't let it live.**_

"Chere, kiss meh once and let meh leave this world with a smile awaiting the day we meet again," he told her his breath now short.

She leaned down and kissed him with passion she knew she would never feel for anyone else. She felt her poison skin draining his spirit. He would always be with her now.

He broke away and said, "Ah will always love yah, chere." He looked into her deep, dark green eyes for the last time as she looked into his before he left this world.

"Ah love yah," she told him as she felt his body go limp.

_**May angels lead you in.**_

_**Hear you me my friends.**_

_**On sleepless roads the sleepless go.**_

_**May angels lead you in.**_

"Ah'll always be witcha, chere," her mental form of him told her again.

"And Ah'll al ways love yah," she said aloud. She dried her eyes and got up. Singing softly to herself her placed the roses she had brought on the graze and walked out of the cemetery.

_**May angels lead you in.**_

_**Hear you me my friends.**_

_**On sleepless roads the sleepless go.**_

_**May angels lead you in.**_

She climbed onto his bike and drove to her apartment with a small smile. It turns out she was going to be able to learn how to cook gumbo.

Logan was right when he told her at Remy's funeral that he would always be in her heart. And thanks to her poison skin, Remy would always be with her in a mental state.

_**May angels lead you in.**_

So how did y'all like it? Kinda sad. I cried when I wrote it, but I'm very emotional. Please read and review to tell me you think of it.

XOXO,

Mac


End file.
